US 2015/0056824 A1 discloses a communication connector having two communication interfaces that are switchable. One of the interfaces is IEC 61076-3-110 GG45 and the other of the interfaces is TIA-1096-ARJ. This connector cannot provide the uniformity of a RJ45 interface.
US 2014/0315436 A1 discloses a communication connector comprising a plurality of contacts, a plurality of contact pads and an insulator comprising an insulating portion adjacent to the plurality of contact pads. The insulator is movable between an insulating position and a non-insulating position. The insulating portion of the insulator insulates the plurality of contact pads from the plurality of connector contacts when the insulator is in the insulating position. That provides the first one of the electrical performance modes. The plurality of connector contacts contact the plurality of contact pads when the insulator is in the non-insulating position. That provides the second one of the electrical performance modes.
With the communication connector of US 2014/0315436 A1, when the insulator is in the non-insulating position, with the contacts contacting the contact pads, the connector contacts have one free end, a cantilever beam or simple beam. The different flexibility of the contacts affect the connection the stability of the communication jack and communication plug. On the other hand, when the insulator is in the non-insulating position, the free end and the contact pads are not connected. However, an unstable capacitor is formed. With communications taking place in the high frequency range (over 1 GHz), there is a difficult problem as to how to resolve a time delay of the compensation. However, this problem is not addressed in US 2014/0315436 A1.